fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
FLW Wrestling: Meet Hell - BM 3
August 13, 2014: Inside the ring, “Perfect” Samuel Pride and Viento both stand in their respective corners. They are introduced by C22 before Bruce Karoke signals for the bell to be rung… DING DING DING! “Perfect” Samuel Pride and Viento start off the match by walking in a circle around each other. They get closer and closer to each other after going around once. Icefern) “It’s been a month since we last saw Viento after the beat-down from the Hell Riders. What mindset do you think he’s in, John?” John Marks) “Right now, I think he’s going to have the Hell Riders on his mind, and this is great news for FLW’s Pride.” Icefern) “FLW’s Pride?” John Marks) “Yes, FLW’s Pride… No one carries themselves with more pride than our very own, Samuel Pride.” Icefern) “Of course,” she says after she rolls her eyes. John Marks) “Ice, show some respect for FLW’s Bearer of Pride.” Icefern) “I’m sorry, not interested in those who believe they’re prefect.” John Marks) “Well,” he says before saying “Pride extending his hand...What sportsmanship being shown by FLW’s Pride!” SMACK! Viento kicks Samuel Pride’s hand to cheers from the audience. “Perfect” Samuel Pride) “You’re going to regret that!” he yells out for the audience to hear before attempting a strong punch. Viento ducks and runs under Pride’s arm before kicking his hamstring. SMACK! Icefern) “Viento with a kick to Pride’s hamstring!” John Marks) “That’s going to be a terrible welt.” GamingFanatic) “Pretty loud too.” SMACK! Icefern) “Viento with another kick - Pride is now backing into the corner,” she comments. Viento kicks Samuel Pride’s left leg with his right leg to another loud “SMACK,” but FLW’s Pride fires back with a strong punch to the energetic luchador. Viento falls backwards onto the mat and rolls onto his stomach. He begins to get up. Icefern) “Viento kicked Pride’s right leg again, but was hit hard with a strong punch from Pride.” “Perfect” Samuel Pride) Walks to Viento and shouts, “HOW DOES THIS FEEL!” before he kicks Viento’s stomach. Icefern) “Ow!” she reacts as Viento turns onto his back. John Marks) “What a well-placed kick...Kick him again!” Samuel Pride takes a few steps backwards, then runs towards Viento. He jumps high into the air and drops an elbow into Viento’s chest. Viento’s legs lift off the mat and slam down as Samuel calls for the referee to count. Bruce Karoke) Slides into place and immediately slaps the mat, “One!” Viento lifts his left shoulder off the mat. Icefern) “It’s going to take a lot more than that to finish Viento off.” John Marks) “Yeah, right,” he says with no belief in Ice’s comment. Samuel Pride has taken a few steps away from Viento; Viento hasn’t moved. Samuel Pride runs forwards and jumps into the air, attempting to deliver a knee drop to Viento’s chest. However, Viento avoids by rolling to the ring ropes and Samuel Pride’s knee slams onto the mat. Icefern) “Viento using the ropes to get up. Pride better watch out.” Viento uses the ring ropes behind him to get into a standing position, while Pride gets onto one knee. Viento waits for a few seconds before running forward and kicking The Perfect Technicians chest to a loud smack. Icefern) “Ow.” Audience) YAY! “Perfect” Samuel Pride’s back falls onto the mat. Viento stops and looks down at “Perfect” Samuel Pride before running to his left, hopping onto the middle rope, and backflipping off for a moonsault. However, FLW’s Bearer of Pride lifts his knees up and causes Viento’s body to slam onto his knees instead. John Marks) “Great move!” he yells out. Audience) “BOO!” Samuel Pride lowers his feet to the mat, which allows Viento to roll off. Then Samuel Pride pops up and covers Viento. Referee Bruce Karoke gets in position to count. Icefern) “Cover.” GamingFanatic) “with a box,” he says as he plays a game on his 3DS. Bruce Karoke) “ONE, TWO, T-” he yells before Viento lifts his shoulder up. Samuel Pride lifts his body off Viento as if he was only doing push-ups, while Viento rolls onto his stomach and begins to crawl towards the ropes. Referee Bruce Karoke backs away to a corner. Audience) “VIENTO, VIENTO, VIENTO!” they chant repeatedly. Samuel Pride lets Viento crawl towards the ropes, while he just stands behind him and waits for him to get back into a standing position. John Marks) “Here it comes, the end is near. Samuel Pride will be 5 and 0!” he shouts in excitement. Icefern) “Right,” she replies as if she was forced to. Viento gets into a standing position, and Samuel Pride immediately lifts both his arms under the green luchador’s armpits and locks his hands behind Viento’s neck. Viento, however, holds onto the ropes until the Master of the Full Nelson pulls him off at the count of three and turns Viento into the center of the ring. Icefern) “He’s trying to finish this early!” John Marks) “TAP!” Audience) “VI-EN-TO, VI-EN-TO! VI-EN-TO!” they chant, hoping for Viento to get out of Samuel Pride’s Full Nelson. Icefern) “Pride is throwing his head around like he’s a rag doll...ELBOWS! Viento’s fight back!” As Pride swings Viento’s head back and forth, Viento elbows the Master of the Full Nelson’s head with both his elbows. John Marks) “Pride’s Full Nelson is just perfect. Viento can fight back all he wants, but there’s no way Pride will release his grip.” Pride slows down the way Viento’s head swings, but Viento continues to elbow Pride’s head until he is groggy. Once groggy, Pride stops, which allows Viento a chance to focus on a turnbuckle across from him. John Marks) “Pride still has his fingers locked!” Viento runs forward with a groggy Samuel Pride forced to move with him towards the turnbuckle. John Marks) “No!” he yells due to fear of Viento getting out of the Full Nelson. Viento runs onto the second turnbuckle followed by the third turnbuckle, and backflips; Samuel Pride’s full nelson is finally broken while Viento is in midair. FLW’s green luchador would also put his hands on both of Pride’s shoulders. Beauty with a enormous reaction, Viento lands in a sit-out position and slams FLW’s Bearer of Pride hard enough onto the mat for Viento to place his legs over Pride’s arms and hook both of Pride’s legs for a cover. Bruce Karoke) Gets into position quickly and counts “ONE, TWO, THR,” FLW’s Perfect One gets his shoulder off the mat when he forces his legs out of Viento’s hold. Audience) “THIS IS AWESOME!” they chant five times. Icefern) “What a maneuver by Viento!” John Marks) “That was awesome, but did you see that kick out by FLW’s Pride?!” Viento rolls back onto feet and slowly backs away as Samuel Pride uses the ring ropes by the turnbuckle to get back up. Audience) “VI-EN-TO! VI-EN-TO! VI-EN-TO!” After another twenty seconds, “Perfect”” Samuel Pride has gotten into a standing position. Viento runs towards him to hit a running turnbuckle dropkick, but Samuel Pride avoids by falling onto the mat. Viento’s soles slam into the top turnbuckle and he crashes onto the mat. Icefern) “Surprisingly, Pride had enough wherewithal to avoid a turnbuckle dropkick.” The Master of the Full Nelson quickly gets back to his feet and takes advantage of Viento by locking his full nelson back on Viento and lifting him up high into the air before releasing his grip and slamming him back down to the mat. Viento would land back first onto the mat with his head popping up off the mat. Audience) “BOOOOOOO!” John Marks) “Atta boy!” he speaks loudly with excitement in his voice. The Bearer of Pride covers Viento and Bruce Karoke gets in position to count. John Marks) “ONE!” Bruce Karoke’s hand slaps the mat once. John Marks) “TWO!” Bruce Karoke’s hand slaps the mat again. John Marks) “THREE-” GamingFanatic) “POINT ONE FOUR, I JUST GOT SOME PIE!” he accidently adds, which gets Icefern to giggle and John to stare a blankly at him. Bruce’s Karoke’s hand slaps the mat for a third time and he signals for the bell to be rung. DING, DING, DING! C22helios) “And your winner, “Perfect” Samuel Pride!” Audience) “BOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” John Marks) “FIVE AND O!” KILLBANE’S THEME Audience) “BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Icefern) “Oh no, not them again!” “Perfect” Samuel Pride stares up the entrance ramp at an entering Killbane, Halo, and Ebony all with steel chairs for a quick moment. Then he quickly leaves the ring (like Bruce Karoke) when all three of them run down the ramp and slide into the ring. Viento remains in the ring, laying on his back. Killbane’s theme stops playing; Samuel Pride walks up the ramp and leaves. Icefern) “Some needs to come down here now!” BANG! Killbane swings his chair at Viento’s chest. BANG! Halo swings his chair at Viento’s chest from another angle. BANG! Ebony swings his chair at Viento’s chest also. “BANG, BANG, BANG!” Killbane, Halo, and Ebony continue unleashing hell on Viento with at least 25 more chair shots. By the time they were about to stop with chair shots, Killbane assaulted Viento with five quick chair shots. Then Killbane has Halo and Ebony pick up a lifeless Viento for him as the fans continue to boo the Hell Riders. Icefern) “No, don’t do this!” Halo and Ebony let Viento go after Killbane places his hand right below Viento’s throat. Killbane) “Disfruta el infierno!” he screams into Viento’s masked face, before lifting him into the air and nearly breaking Viento’s body in half by slamming him across his knee. Killbane then releases his grip and watches as Viento’s body slowly slides off his knee. Audience) “YOU ALL SUCK! YOU ALL SUCK!” they chant at the Hell Riders after their punishing beatdown of Viento. Killbane’s theme plays again. '' What did you think of this bonus match? Have any comments or questions, comment below. '' Category:FLW Wrestling Category:FLW Wrestling Bonus Match Category:"Perfect" Samuel Pride Category:Viento Category:Bruce Karoke Category:C22 (FLW) Category:Icefern (FLW) Category:John Marks Category:GamingFanatic (FLW) Category:The Hell Riders Category:Killbane Category:Ebony Category:Halo